


Wrong Number

by Dancingdog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Insecure!Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lucifer's such a child, M/M, Possessive!Gabriel, Texting, fluff!, flustered!Gabriel, hurt!Dean, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets a text from his girlfriend that obviously wasn't meant for him and the subsequent fallout renders him lonely and frustrated. When he receives a text from an unknown number, he can't resist teasing the guy (much to the guy's annoyance) and develops an unlikely friendship with him, which is put to good use later on when facing his ex at his estranged parents' party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

Gabriel scowled into the pan as he violently mixed his stir fry. He resolutely ignored his phone lying on the floor on the other side of the room with its cracked screen staring pathetically up at the ceiling; refused to even acknowledge the string of texts illuminating his rapidly darkening kitchen.

He was supposed to be inviting his fiancé, Kali, over tonight but his dinner plans had quickly turned sour when she'd sent him a text saying she _'couldn't wait to get over there and have some fun tonight and don't worry, I'll blow Gabriel off with some excuse about work'_.

Gabriel had stared at his phone for a full five minutes before it had begun to ring and Kali's sweet, apologetic voice had come through the speaker.

"Hey honey... I'm really sorry but the hospital just called and they want me back on ICU tonight because they're short of staff... Is it ok if we postpone dinner for another night?"

Gabriel was silent for a few moments as he glanced at the small, blue ring box placed neatly between the two champagne glasses resting on his dining table.

"Sure, baby... Oh and tell Odin I hope he has room for two because I want you gone by morning. If you don't pick up your stuff by ten tomorrow, I'm giving it to charity."

"...Gabe, sweetie, what are you-?"

"I hope he knows what he's getting into. Goodbye Kali."

"Gabriel? Gabriel! Listen here you irritating little-"

 _Beep_.

The phone was thrown across the room after a few moments and Gabriel had furiously dumped Kali's half of the dinner into the bin and that's how he ended up eating alone on a saturday night worrying about if the jewellers would refund his money for a wedding ring he'd spent half a year's worth of savings on.

Kali always did have expensive tastes.

His phone suddenly dinged and he ground his teeth together, expecting Kali to be sending him some threatening text about a lawyer, as if she hadn't already ripped his heart out without a second thought, but when he reached his phone, he didn't recognise the number.

**Hey man, got ur new no. from the guys  
Btw its Dean**

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He didn't know any Deans; who was this guy?

**Wondering bout the party 2nite  
U coming?**

The blond frowned thoughtfully. The other man obviously had the wrong number and the kindest thing to do would be to tell him as much. Unfortunately, after the night he'd had, Gabriel wasn't feeling too friendly and decided that if he was going to be miserable, then at least he could enjoy potentially ruining someone else's night as well.

He wasn't known for making mature decisions, as his younger brother, Cas, had told him on multiple occasions.

_Yeah_

**Cool :)**

_U no I was thinking u and a few others cud cum back 2 mine after  
U in?_

**Sure man sounds fun  
How many others?**

_How many coming 2nite?_

**Bout 80**

_Bring 30 then_

**Sweet ;) C U l8r**

Gabriel shrugged and set his battered phone down, meandering back to the table to finish his dinner.

He completely forgot about the texts until two in the morning when his phone dinged multiple times, rousing him from a restless sleep.

**U JERK! ALL U HAD 2 SAY WAS WRONG NO.**

**WE WENT 2 HIS HOUSE AND HE WAS ASLEEP**

**THE NEIGHBOURS THREATENED 2 CALL THE COPS**

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH U**

The first grin of the evening found its way onto Gabriel's face as he read each text and he found himself chuckling the more he re-read them.

He considered not replying and leaving the other man to fume to himself and eventually leave him alone, but the temptation to carry on messing with him was too much for the prankster in him to resist.

_Haha! U made my nite buddy ;)_

There were a few moments of silence and the screen blacked out leaving Gabriel in pitch darkness, but finally, another text came through and when he read it, Gabe threw his head back and laughed.

**WHERE DO U LIVE I WILL HUNT U DOWN U ABSOLUTE JERK**

_Sry no parties allowed in my apartment_

**I SWEAR I WILL BEAT U INTO NEXT WEEK AND THEY WILL NEVER FIND UR BODY**

_Goodnight Dean xxx_

**DONT U GOODNIGHT ME! WHO ARE YOU? TELL ME UR NAME SO I CAN PUT U ON MY HIT LIST**

Gabriel laughed as he settled back into his pillows and locked his phone, silently thanking this Dean for making the night a little more bearable.

* * *

It was two months later when his phone (still broken) lit up again to reveal the unknown number and Gabriel had a quick flashback to that fateful night. He shivered and tried to ignore the tight feeling in his chest that came whenever he thought about his ex-fiancé.

Kali had turned up at his door at six o'clock the following morning with a few cardboard boxes and her new boyfriend glaring disgustedly at Gabriel from behind her. They had roughly pushed past him into the apartment and had promptly removed half of his home's objects before returning back to the sleek Aston Martin and driving away forever without a word.

Gabriel had stayed at the restaurant for three hours longer than usual as he scrubbed utensils that hadn't been used in years and probably never would again. Nobody had dared say anything to the usually chipper head chef, but they could probably tell what had happened, heck, they had probably known for months what was going on behind Gabriel's back, but no one had had the heart to tell him.

He stared at his phone for a few seconds and tried to convince himself that messing with this guy again was probably immature. 

Oh well.

**Hey I can't get in 2morrow coz my bros coming over and he hasnt got a key**  
**Could U cover for me for a couple hrs?**  
**Ill pay U back promise**

_Sry m8 in a knife fight 2morrow_

**WHAT?**

_Gang bust in my property gave me time and d8 for showdown_

**R U OK?**

_Couple cuts n bruises but yeah not sure about 2morrow  
U got an AK 47 anywhere?_

**R U HIGH**

_Check the no. Deano_

There was a few minutes where nothing happened and Gabriel just assumed that Dean had grown angry at realising he'd made the same mistake twice and had gone to text the man he was originally trying to contact.

To his surprise, the screen lit up again.

**I hate you**

Gabriel grinned and began to type his response.

_Bet I made u laugh ;P_

**No.**

_U sure?_

**...Maybe a little**

Gabriel blinked at the last text. Wait, did Dean actually not hate him as much as he thought?

_Name is Gabriel_

**Good 2 no**

_U asked last time_

There was no response and Gabriel deflated a little even though he knew it was ridiculous; he hadn't even met the guy and he was getting upset at not receiving texts from him, a man who had threatened to kill him?

He shrugged and wandered into the kitchen to make his late dinner and mused about how he was spending another night alone.

* * *

Gabriel eventually changed the unknown number to 'Dean', just on the off chance that he got another string of texts not meant for him. Three months later, he was not disappointed, but the message did make him drop his mug of hot chocolate onto his lap.

**Hey wanna bang?**

Gabriel hissed as his thighs protested at the searing heat from the liquid and he jumped into the bathroom to strip and slap a cold, wet towel on his legs. He changed into some new clothes and mourned at the raw skin left behind from the drink.

When he got back to his phone he quickly texted a response.

_Sure time and place?_

***hang**  
**Stupid autocorrect**  
**...wait what?**

Gabriel laughed and thought of the different directions the conversation could go in. He was pretty sure that those texts weren't meant for him.

_Nothing..._

Five minutes of silence ticked by before:

**Crowley? Is... Is there something you want to tell me?**

_Dont worry about it...  
Sure where do you wanna hang?_

There was another pause before:

**Crowley I'm flattered and all that you think I'm attractive, but I'm afraid I'm not really interested in pursuing a relationship right now. Not after Lisa. I'm really sorry but I don't think I can stomach it at the moment. You'd be better focusing your attentions on somebody else, I'm really not ready for anything like that right now and probably won't be for a while.  
Sorry.**

Gabriel paused. Had he crossed a line here? Dean was obviously having relationship difficulties and it wouldn't be fair to make fun of them or take advantage of him. He sighed, feeling a stab of sympathy for the other man and typed his reply even though he knew it would infuriate the guy.

_Sorry Dean I don't think that message was meant for me_  
_I don't think you meant to tell me any of that_  
_Really sorry_

Gabriel gulped and set his phone down as he got up to wash the dishes left over from the previous night. He pondered about how both he and Dean had proved to be so unlucky in love and then groaned internally when he realised just how many failed dates he'd had over the past five months.

Sandra, whilst physically attractive, had nothing between her ears and Gabriel had found it extremely difficult to talk to her. Monica was too possessive, Angela was dating five men at the same time, Miranda was only in it for the sex and Julie was too controlling.

That was just the women. Gabriel had also tried dating Greg the accountant but after the first time he always had 'work to do', which sounded fishy in itself and then he'd tried Kyle, which had turned out to be a big mistake because he was an abusive, drunk moron when things didn't go his way and Gabriel still had a few bruises and scars to prove it.

After that, the chef had decided to stop looking and get used to the fact that he was one of the few who would grow into his forties with no company other than the seven stray cats he decided to adopt in his misery.

In fact, there had been a small black and white shorthair seen wandering the apartment block every so often. Maybe it was a sign.

A buzzing sound broke him from his thoughts and he raised an eyebrow as his phone screen lit up. He tread towards it and  
unlocked the screen gingerly, hoping Dean hadn't decided to threaten him too much.

**...Gabriel?  
...Duck...**

Gabriel frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

_...Dean?_

***Duck**

_...Goose?_

**What? No I meant 'duck'**

_Ah. That clears it up_

***DUCK  
DONUT!**

**UGH... How the duck do I turn the stupid Auto Cucumber off this donut phone?!**  
***Auto computer**  
***Auto crumpet**  
***Otter correct**  
**-_-...help me**

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed warmly.

_I think I get the picture ;)_

**Don't mock me :(**

_Aww... little booby :D_

**...uh**

_*booby_  
_*basketball_  
_*ballerina_

_...Not one word_

**:D**

_Shut up_

**Make me :P**

Gabriel grinned and meandered back to the kitchen to wash the dishes. When he was done ten minutes later, his phone alerted him to a new text from five minutes prior.

**Btw... thanks for not taking it too far**

At first, Gabriel was unsure of the meaning, but when he scrolled up, he realised Dean was referring to the relationship conversation.

_Sorry about Lisa_

Gabriel mentally slapped himself. Why the heck did he write that?! The last thing the poor guy wants to hear about is his failed relationship.

...What if she was abusive?

Gabriel groaned as he reread the text and realised that it was more than likely that Dean had had a bad experience with the girl and was frightened of attempting another commitment.

**I miss her**

Gabriel frowned. Not abusive then. So what went wrong? He shook his head; why was he interested? He had never even met Dean, didn't know what he looked like so why was he worried about his social life?

**Sorry, Gabe... you don't need this**

Gabriel bit his lip. Dean sounded depressed and he couldn't just let the man carry on when he didn't know what was running through his mind. He wouldn't be able to shake off the guilt if anything happened to him and he hadn't tried to help.

_Maybe you do though_

There was a dreadfully long pause and Gabriel began to fidget nervously. Was Dean alright?

**I'm fine. Ignore everything I've said. I'l stop bothering you. Thanks anyway**

_Wait are you sure you're ok?_

_Dean?_

_Dean_

_Please answer_

_DEAN_

Gabriel panicked as the other man refused to reply, but eventually had to come to terms with the fact that he wasn't going to get response. He hoped the man was going to be as fine as he said he was, but the idea that something was very wrong kept niggling at the back of his mind all day, until it was time to go to bed, where he fell into a fitful dream about a lonely faceless man hanging from the ceiling of an unloved house.

The blond groaned when his phone dinged and he checked his clock.

Three in the morning.

He contemplated not answering, but the phone buzzed insistently and he dragged the small device to his line of vision, not bothering to switch the light on. He bolted upright when he read the name and saw the length of the text.

**Hi, I know you probably don't need this right now, probably won't care, but I've got to tell someone and I don't think I can face anyone over here at the moment**

**You don't have to reply, in fact you don't even have to read it, so if you are actually bothering to look at this, you can put your phone down now and forget I ever said anything**

**My uncle Bobby died this evening. He was like a father to me and my little brother**

**My mom died in a house fire when I was 4 and Sammy 6 months and my dad was never quite the same afterwards. He would leave us on our own for months at a time and when he came home, he was usually drunk and reeked of sex. He would hit us when we stepped out of line, which could be anything from talking back to him or trying to get food from the fridge when he forgot to feed us. This carried on for eight years until my uncle Bobby came around for a visit**

**He's not really our uncle but he was dad's best friend back before mom died. We used to visit him all the time, but after the fire dad neglected to see him as often. So one day Bobby came to ours. He caught dad beating me with his belt whilst Sammy cried for him to stop. Needless to say he took off with us, but not without ripping my dad a new one**

**He helped me and Sammy through school for the next few years and he taught me how to be a mechanic when I said I didn't want to go to college. He helped pay for Sam's tuition fees at Stanford and bought me an old '67 Impala to work on. He said if I could fix it up, it was mine. So I did**

**We lived with him for a long time and eventually I met a girl named Lisa. I really loved her, I still do, but about eight months ago she got caught in a car accident and went into a coma**

**She was taken to A & E and the doctors said that physically, she'd make a full recovery and after two months, she was awake**

**She didn't remember me though. Didn't have a clue who I was and she probably never will**

**I tried to stay with her, tried to make her remember all the good times we had but she lost that light in her eyes that she used to have when she saw me. She told me to move on. To forget about her and what we used to have because she doesn't feel the same as she used to. Isn't that person anymore**

**Now Bobby's dead and I don't know what to do. The only family I have left is Sam and he's got his own life with his wife, Jessica. I'll see them next weekend for funeral arrangements, but after that I'll be on my own again**

**I don't like being alone.**

Gabriel felt a tear slide down his face and he furiously swiped at it with the back of his hand. Not wanting Dean to believe that nobody cared, Gabriel thought of his own response.

_I don't like being alone either_

_My mother and father weren't the most loving of parents. They kicked me out of the house when I was sixteen, claiming I was too free-spirited and that I would never make anything of myself, that they were ashamed of me. My two brothers Michael and Lucifer and my adopted brother Castiel were furious. Michael is the oldest of us all and he offered me a place to stay with Lucifer and himself in their flat, having left home at the first chance they got. None of us wanted Cas to be alone with our parents, even if he could rival them in any shouting match, so we dragged him with us_

_Our parents disowned us all_

_But the thing was we had each other and it was enough to get us to a point in life where we all had jobs and could afford our own accommodation. Whenever one of us was feeling down, we had someone to pick us up and tell us that it would be alright in the end and you know what? It was._

_We may not have had the best childhood, but we always had someone to listen to us and our hopes or our fears_

_You have that in your brother, maybe even his wife_

Gabriel worried his lip between his teeth as he contemplated whether or not he should type what he really wanted to say.

_You have it in me, if you want_

There was a moment where Gabe held his breath, hoping that he hadn't offended Dean somehow and that he hadn't irritated the other man when he'd made a point of not actually wanting Gabe to read his texts.

**Thank you**

Gabriel sighed in relief and relaxed into his pillows.

_Any time you want to talk just text_

There was another pause and Gabriel finally cracked a smile when another text came through.

**You know my life story and I don't even know what you look like**

He flipped the side lamp switch, quickly snapped a picture of himself and sent it to Dean, grimacing when he saw how his hair was sticking out in every possible direction and how he'd managed to blink half way through taking the shot.

**You look gorgeous, honey ;)**

Gabriel snickered.

_Alright you've seen my ugly mug, show me yours_

He received a picture of Chuck Norris in reply.

_I am not worthy_

Another picture came through, this one of a very handsome man with forrest eyes and a watery smile. He looked like he should be a model but the worn hands were a give away that he was used to hard labour.

_At least now I can put a face to the stories. All I need is a voice_

**Maybe some other time - it's a little late**

_Sure thing. Get some rest Dean. We can talk more in the morning if you want_

**Goodnight Gabe**

_Goodnight Dean_

**...Goodnight Mary Ann, Goodnight Mary Lou**

_DEAN_

When Gabriel fell asleep for the second time that night, it was with a smile on his face and with the knowledge that his cyber friend was going to be okay.

* * *

_I hate her_

**Who?**

_Kali_

**Your ex?**

_Yup_

It had been a year since their early hour heart-to-heart texting session and whilst they still hadn't met yet, they had kept in touch with both calls and texts. They knew quite a bit about each other by now and had been there for each other when times got difficult.

Neither had decided to pursue a committed relationship and whilst it still got lonely sometimes, these texting sessions helped to alleviate some of the emptiness.

Gabriel was beginning to regret that decision.

**Why? What's wrong?**

_She's going to be at the party tonight_

**What party?**

_My parents' celebration dinner. They've merged with another company and they're inviting a load of people_

**I thought you didn't get along with them**

_I don't_

**...Then don't go?**

_I have to show my face. It's a respect thing that stayed with me and my brothers even after we left. Even if I just pop my head around the door I have to go_

**Then just do that**

_There's gonna be a lot of people in high places there. If Kali spots me she'll tell all her friends I'm a coward for not saying hello properly_

**Then say hello**

_You're really not helping_

**Sry... I don't get it**

_If I say hello and she spots that I'm not with anyone, she'll think that I can't get a date because I'm too upset to be without her. Everyone will laugh_

**...You're being ridiculous**

_I KNOW! But I can't stop thinking about how much of a loser I'll look on my own! My invitation says Gabriel +1 and I have no one to go with  
She'll think she's won even though she was the one at fault_

_My parents will turn their nose up at me even more because she practically licks the ground they walk on so they consider her their child rather than me  
They don't realise she only wants the company when they're six feet under_

**...Wow**

_DEAN_

Gabriel sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes stressfully. He knew this shouldn't be such a big deal, but it was and he didn't want Kali to think that she'd beaten him and he didn't want his parents to think that he was too immature to be in a commitment. He may be a five-star chef, but his parents always found a way to belittle him and his brothers. If he didn't have a date, he'd be the laughing stock of the party, especially now that everyone knew he and Kali had broken up and the only reason they knew was because Kali had told them her own twisted version of what had happened so that she had been the victim. To top things off, his parents believed her story.

Why was life so unfair?

**Why don't you set yourself up with someone?**

_The party's tonight! I won't be able to find anyone in time_

**...What about me?**

Gabriel paused. An opportunity to finally meet his mystery texter in person?

_...You know you'd have to pose as my boyfriend, right?_

**...Yeah**

_You're ok with that?_

**I suppose. It's not as if it's real. Besides I can't let Kali get the better of you**

Gabriel grinned, something warm spreading through his chest.

_Thanks Dean_

**All you need to tell me is where the party's at  
...But there is one small problem...**

_Which is?_

**...um... I don't date guys. Never done it before, so I don't really know... what to do...**

Gabriel laughed as he pictured Dean awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as he fumbled how to word his texts.

_I'll go easy on you ;)_

**Haha -_-**

So Gabriel gave Dean the address, time and dress code before jumping in his VW bug and buying the correct gifts for both himself and Dean to offer to their hosts.

* * *

It took just under eight hours for Dean to drive from Wichita to Sioux Falls and Gabriel whistled low when he spotted the immaculate Impala slide into a free space outside the venue.

A clean shaven man jumped out of the car and Gabriel immediately recognised him for the same man who keeps sending him snapchats of titbits of his life whenever something amusing happened.

Suddenly, Gabriel felt his stomach go light and he began to feel nervous. Texting and chatting over the phone was great but he didn't actually know this man. Texts can be completely different to how someone really thinks and Gabriel gulped when he realised he didn't know how Dean acted in public. The other man waved slightly at him and strolled over with his hands in his pockets. Gabriel had to tilt his head upwards to look at him. He was even more good-looking in person, with sparkling eyes and soft hair. The muscles looked larger up close and Gabriel felt mildly insecure stood next to such an attractive man.

"Hey," he offered with an odd smile and Gabriel grinned because Dean was just as nervous as he was.

"Hi."

"...So... um... thanks for inviting me..."

"No problem, although I'm not sure if you should be thanking me considering you're a way to get around my ex."

Dean chuckled awkwardly and didn't meet his eyes.

Gabriel thrust his hand towards Dean with an open smile.

"Name's Gabriel. I don't think we've been formally introduced."

Dean looked startled, but his eyes shined with mirth as he shook Gabriel's outstretched hand.

"Dean. And it's a pleasure to meet you, Gabriel."

"Likewise, Dean."

They grinned at each other and the tension drained away. Gabriel gestured towards the large hall where the party was taking place and he offered his arm like a chaperone.

"Will you be my date for the evening?" He fluttered his eyes exaggeratedly causing the taller man to chuckle.

"I would be delighted."

They looped their arms and strode confidently into the hall, with Dean whispering _"As long as you're the girl."_

They navigated their way to their table, which was situated next to Gabriel's parents and Gabriel's face lit up when he spotted his brothers and cousins looking utterly miserable at their table.

"They don't look too pleased to be here," muttered Dean.

"That's because three of them are my brothers and the other three are my cousins."

"That... actually explains a lot."

Gabriel winked and guided his 'date' through the chatting guests towards their table.

Just as he was about to sit down, Dean surprised him by sliding his chair out for him before taking his own seat. Gabe shot him a questioning look, to which Dean shrugged minutely.

"Might as well do it right," he murmured.

Gabe smirked and turned to face his family who were all inspecting the new addition with interest.

"Why, I don't believe we've met," drawled his older brother, Lucifer, as his eyes raked over Dean's form. 

Dean forced a polite smile. 

"I'm Dean... Gabriel's boyfriend."

Lucifer glanced over to his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Boyfriend? I thought you weren't dating anymore. I'm hurt that you haven't told us about getting together with your texting buddy."

Dean's eyes went wide and he turned to Gabriel, panic-stricken.

The blond snorted. 

"Sorry, Dean. Should have told you that you didn't have to keep up the act for my brothers and cousins. They already know about Kali. I think Lucifer here hates her more than I do. They also know about our texts. Not my fault; they like to steal things when I'm not looking..."

Dean watched as the taller blond smirked and blinked slowly like a cat who had just caught its prey as Gabe glared pointedly at his older brother.

A dark haired, slim man next to Lucifer shook his head disapprovingly.

"Please don't tell me you're trying to pull something on your ex, brother? You know how your pranks tend to turn out at the these occasions."

"That's Michael," stage-whispered Gabriel, "he pretends that he's the mature one but secretly he loves my pranks. Especially the ones I pull on mother and father dearest."

Michael looked offended but it developed into a relaxed smile when the others began to laugh.

Dean was introduced to the rest of the table, which consisted of adopted brother, Castiel and cousins Raphael, Anna and Balthazar.

"Wait, Balthazar? Balthazar Novak?" Dean blurted.

At the other man's confused expression, Dean continued.

"The same Balthazar who's going out with Jo Harvelle?"

The smaller man's eyes brightened and a welcoming grin settled on his face.

"Of course! You're Dean Winchester! She's told me about you."

"All good things I hope."

Balthazar's expression turned sly. "Mostly."

"Is Miss. Harvelle a friend of yours?" Asked Michael curiously.

"We grew up together back in Kansas, until she moved to Iowa a couple of years ago because of a mystery man by the name of 'Balthazar'."

"She moved because of me?" Balthazar seemed honestly surprised.

At Dean's nod, Lucifer smirked. "Shock is a good look on that normally arrogant face of yours, Balth."

The shorter man rolled his eyes and glanced to Dean in a way that said 'see what I have to put up with'.

"I'm surprised you haven't brought Jo with you. It would have been nice for Dean to recognise someone who he hasn't communicated with merely by text."

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at his adopted brother and Castiel raised his eyebrow amusedly.

Balthazar huffed. "As if I would contemplate dragging her with me to this hell. I can't believe Gabriel's wrangled Dean here."

Castiel shook his head. "I hope Dean knows what he's getting into by coming."

"I think Gabriel gave me all the info I need before we came, so I should be alright."

The only female of the table frowned doubtfully. 

"Knowing Gabe, he's probably forgotten a few things, but don't worry, you can always ask one of us if things get awkward with some of the other guests."

Dean grimaced. "I've heard there's a lot of back stabbing."

Raphael laughed quietly. "You could say that."

Gabriel watched as his close family accepted Dean with ease and couldn't help but be thankful that Dean was so friendly towards these people that he'd only just met. 

Kali had been his girlfriend and she hadn't integrated too well with the people he called family.

She'd made a fantastic impression on his parents though and that should have been the first clue to Gabriel that she wasn't good for him when she hadn't defended him when his parents had continuously, but subtly insulted him throughout the first function she'd accompanied him on.

He focused his attention on the conversation before him and managed to relax for the next two hours over an admittedly beautiful meal with his family and friend.

At nine o'clock, the plates were taken away and there was a twenty minute speech given by Gabriel's father about his excitement for the upcoming merge between his and another large company, whose owners were also at the function.

Dean smothered a snicker as Lucifer pretended to snore obnoxiously every time his father tried to start a sentence and Gabriel pretended to hang himself with his own tie. The rest of his table weren't doing much better at holding back their amusement.

At one point, Kali glared over at their table and Dean slipped his arm around Gabriel's shoulders when she narrowed her eyes at the blond.

A satisfied smile wormed its way onto Gabriel's face when his ex gasped and turned away, almost ripping her dress in her haste and the other Novaks eyed Dean appreciatively.

The speech eventually came to a close, to the relief of their table and the speakers powered up, indicating it was time for socialising with other tables and dancing.

Their table began to disperse around the room, leaving Gabriel and Dean alone. That's when the trouble started.

"Who's that?" Dean asked curiously as he pointed into the throng of guests. Gabriel followed his finger and laughed when he spotted a young woman hovering close to his father. 

"That's my dad's secretary, Bela. She's really into her job and is never too far away from him. I don't know how she can stand him. She's not bad looking though, is she?"

Dean hummed distractedly.

As Gabriel was pointing out different guests and their personalities, a woman who bared some similarities to Gabriel and his brothers stalked towards them, a sneer on her face.

She had light, blonde hair tied up in a strict bun and her dress looked like it cost more than a year's worth of Dean's wages. Her makeup was harsh and her eyes, although the same colour as Gabriel's, were cold and hardened.

"Gabriel," she stated, a hint of disgust colouring her tone.

"Mother," nodded Gabriel stiffly and Dean saw the subtle tighten of his muscles.

She glanced over to Dean, her head remaining still.

"Who's this?"

"Dean Winchester, ma'am. Gabriel's partner," smiled Dean as he stood up out of respect and kissed the back of the woman's gloved hand.

An unsure look flickered behind Gabriel's eyes as he had a flashback to how Kali had introduced herself to his parents, but it was gone quicker than it had appeared.

Dean noticed it though and stepped back beside his 'date', sliding his hand over his friend's shoulder and squeezing reassuringly.

"Another romantic interest? I thought he would have given up after blowing it with Kali. He made a mistake letting that one get away."

Dean frowned and pulled Gabriel a little closer.

"With all due respect ma'am, I think you've got that the wrong way around."

He felt Gabriel relax and his smile got imperceptibly wider when the woman's eyes narrowed at him and her lip twitched at his hold on Gabriel.

"Oh? And how did you deduce that?"

"Well, from my experience, Gabriel's a loyal friend and cares deeply for his family."

The woman laughed gratingly and turned her head as she dismissed the pair.

"It's painfully obvious that he doesn't care for his father and myself."

"As I said ma'am: his _family_."

The woman's head swivelled so fast that Dean thought she was going to break her neck. Gabriel had frozen beside him and a few of the people Dean had met earlier turned to the conversation, shock written all over their faces even though they supposedly couldn't hear what was being said.

"I beg your pardon?!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "I am his mother!"

"A poor excuse for one as I've heard," growled Dean lowly. 

Mrs. Novak's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for breath. She raised her hand as if she was about to hit Dean but Gabriel snarled at her.

"Don't you dare..."

She seemed to re-evaluate her movements and where she was before turning on her heel and stalking off, a scarlet flush colouring her cheeks.

Gabriel glanced up at Dean and felt a spark of anger flare within him when he noticed how the other man had tensed as if expecting to be smacked and Gabriel inwardly cursed John Winchester for abusing his children so horrifically. His eyes returned to his mother, who was gesturing wildly at his father and pointing dramatically in their direction. He snaked his arms around Dean's middle and hugged him gratefully.

"Thank you," the blond grinned and Dean wrapped his arms around his friend and whispered into his hair.

"No problem."

When they untangled themselves, Lucifer, Balthazar, Michael and Castiel were making their way over, each with excited smiles lighting up their faces.

"Can we adopt him?" Asked Lucifer quietly, ensuring their parents couldn't hear.

"I don't think Dean will want anything to do with our family by the end of tonight," replied Cas solemnly.

"Are you kidding?" Laughed Dean, "You guys are great!"

"You're not freaked out by the evil witch in satin?" Asked Balthazar as he nodded towards Gabe's furious mother.

"I don't like her, but she doesn't scare me."

"Please can we keep him?" Whined Lucifer and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it feels good to be wanted," winked Dean and Michael smiled softly.

"Uh oh," groaned Gabe, suddenly, "trouble at twelve o'clock."

Dean followed his friend's line of sight and sighed slightly when he noticed a tall man with a striking resemblance to Michael pacing towards them, a fake smile plastered on his features.

When he reached them, the smile dissolved into an ugly scowl and he glared at his sons and nephew, who flinched, preparing for the worst.

"Who do you think you are?" He seethed, sizing Dean up.

"Dean Winchester, sir. Gabriel's partner," replied Dean confidently.

"Well, Dean, you've upset my wife with your cruel words and have offended me and therefore everyone at this engagement in the process."

"Huh. Really? I didn't think that anyone else was that interested," he replied lightly, looking around as if to check that he hadn't hurt anyone's feelings.

Mr. Novak's face reddened and Gabriel had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling.

"I want an apology to both myself and my wife and then I want you gone!" Gabriel's father hissed.

"I'm afraid I only apologise when I've done something wrong."

The older man's eyes bulged out of their sockets and coming to the conclusion that he wasn't getting anywhere with Dean, he rounded on Gabriel.

"Listen here, you pathetic waste of oxygen! I don't care who you pay to defile your disgusting body but I don't want your shameful ways brought anywhere near any of your mother's or my social circles! You are an absolute disgrace to your family and I hope you find something more your class in the prostitutes you let take you on your saturday nights, because you're too vile to hold on to an actual relationship!"

Lucifer and Castiel looked ready to murder their father and both Michael and Balthazar had their eye on the cake knife resting on the table behind them. 

Gabriel felt like hiding, but he would never give his father the satisfaction of seeing him vulnerable. He was terrified of what Dean thought of him after the prostitute comments and couldn't help but think about how many dates he'd had after Kali that had turned sour. Was he really that repulsive? He stepped back slightly, wishing he could bolt for the door, but Dean seemed to have other plans.

Gabriel gasped when a hand curled possessively around his back and pulled him to a warm body. He glanced up to see Dean staring defiantly at his father, mouth tight and eyes narrowed in warning.

"Speak to my lover like that again and I'll let everyone know about that little affair you've got going on with your secretary. What was her name? Bela?"

Gabriel frowned in confusion when his father's mouth clamped shut, a panicked expression crossing his face.

"I have eyes Mr. Novak," continued Dean calmly as he glanced to the striking woman in a too-short-to-be-formal cherry-red dress. "How much time have you actually spent with your wife this evening?"

The oldest Novak gulped minutely.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean snorted. "You sat next to her at dinner, where you were constantly running your hand down her thigh whenever your wife got engaged in a conversation. You offered her a drink before you offered your wife one when the music started, which I don't think Mrs. Novak was too pleased about judging by her expression. You keep brushing past her when there is really no need to, so I'm guessing it's just an excuse to touch her without your wife getting suspicious and you have talked more to her in the past half hour alone than you have your wife this entire party. So tell me: relationship issues? Troubles in bed? She too out of date for you now, so you traded her in for the new model?"

Mr. Novak had turned pale and looked like he was going to be needing a bathroom very soon.

His mouth drew into a thin line and he nodded stiffly before turning on his heel and striding to the opposite side of the room, where Bela immediately noticed something was wrong and tried to place her hand on his shoulder, but was roughly thrown off.

Dean smirked and turned to his new friends.

All five were gaping openly at him.

"...How did you know...?" Balthazar trailed off as he watched his uncle storm out of the hall and into the bathroom, his wife frowning confusedly at him as Bela looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

Dean smiled brightly. "You tend to be more observant when you don't know anybody, especially when you're told to watch your back because everyone else is silently judging you. Besides, I'm not blind."

"Apparently we are," mused Michael, his eyes still on the bathroom as if it would reveal why he hadn't noticed his father's odd behaviour.

"I think I love you," murmured Gabriel, stunned.

Dean flushed and chuckled nervously and wasn't that an interesting reaction?

"I'm sure you would have noticed eventually, but because they're your relatives and you prefer to ignore them - with good reason mind you - you probably didn't piece it together." 

Castiel nodded dumbly as he watched Bela hold back her tears, pick up her purse and leave by the side door.

"You know, if you ever want to do that with my boss, I would be completely okay with that..." he murmured distractedly.

Dean laughed. "I think I've caused enough trouble."

"Yeah... umm... thanks for that," replied Gabe, repeating the whole scene in his head, just to make sure it did actually happen and he wasn't having a wonderful dream.

Initial shock over, the group eventually dispersed again, leaving Dean and Gabriel to wander the outskirts of the party and say hello to the occasional person who wasn't a two-faced snob.

"Chuck's nice," commented Dean as they sat at a table in a darkened corner of the room.

"One of the few people here who hasn't got more money than sense."

Dean grinned and continued to watch the party from the sidelines.

Gabriel took a long look at his friend. At first glance, his hair seemed dark, but there where sandy shades mixed in with the browner tones. He had a spattering of freckles under his eyes making him look younger than he actually was, but it was his eyes that were the most interesting. They shone brightly under the warm lights and focused sharply whenever something caught his attention. They were a forrest green with flecks of soft brown mixed in for good measure and they sparkled mischievously when he laughed. His lips were the right shade of pink and the corners curled up slightly when he was relaxed.  
Gabriel wondered what else that mouth was good for.

_Woah. Slow down, tiger._

The chair next to him being scraped across the floor pulled him out of his (rather inappropriate) musings. A feeling of dread washed over him when he saw who had decided to join them.

"Hello, Gabriel."

Dean tilted his head curiously at them.

"Hello, Kali," the blond ground out through gritted teeth.

Dean stiffened.

Kali eyed the taller man with interest.

"Who's this?" She purred.

"My boyfriend, Dean."

"I see." Her expression morphed from seductive to sly. "How much did you pay him?"

Gabriel remained silent and kept his eyes resolutely focused on the dancing couples.

"Because I know he's not really your boyfriend."

Dean tensed.

"Not only is he too good-looking to go out with someone like you, but you've not even kissed him. I've been watching."

Gabriel wanted to punch her. Dean probably did as well.

"Which means that either he's a prostitute... or you're trying to get back at me."

Gabriel's jaw clenched and he clutched the end of the table until his knuckles turned white.

"You wouldn't be trying something so immature, would you, Gabriel?"

She sighed dramatically when it became clear her ex-lover wasn't going to entertain her.

"Come now, Gabe. You can't really blame me. I mean, Odin was right there... tall, powerful, ambitious... hot. And then there was _you_. The rebellious, pitiful child of a wealthy couple with a massive corporation to their names. You could have had all that, but no, you chose your heart over your head and stuck with your equally dense brothers and that orphan."

Gabriel growled, his fists balled and was about to turn around, but Dean gave him a sharp look that said 'not here'.

A smug smirk settled on Kali's face at having got under the shorter man's skin and she relaxed into her chair.

"Can you blame me for walking off with a better man? Although, I must admit, without you I wouldn't have been able to become heir to the company. So thank you. And remind me to thank your parents as well, for loving me more than they love their own failure of a son."

She chuckled condescendingly.

"A chef. Ha." She faced Dean. "I hope he's paying you well because I feel sorry for you having to put up with that smell all evening. When I used to court him, in those terrible days, you used to be able to tell what the daily special was by what he slopped down himself."

She laughed at her own insult and continued. "So, would you pose as his lover again or would you prefer to pass such a difficult task onto someone else? It must be challenging to try and tolerate, let alone love somebody so repulsive. At one time I tried to, but in the end I had to admit defeat. It was near impossible to keep up the act, even if his money was good."

Gabriel curled in on himself internally. He should never have come to this party; should never have dragged Dean with him. Most people at the party hated him and his brothers, so what made him think it would be a good idea to show his face? Now Dean would begin to form his own conclusions about Gabriel, after all how could he not? So many people were saying the same things, it was impossible to doubt all of their twisted words.

Maybe at the end of the party, Dean would say goodbye, jump in his car and drive away and they'd never contact each other again. It was the easiest action to take after such a disaster of an evening.

Gabriel silently mourned at the idea of the loss of the nightly texting sessions that made his days slightly less lonely. 

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his middle and hauled him onto a warm lap and he found his lips being crashed into by another pair.

His eyes went wide when he realised it was Dean preventing him from breathing and his gaze shifted to Kali who was staring at them both with her mouth hanging open.

He smirked into the kiss but Dean seemed to misinterpret its meaning and his hands slipped hesitantly around Gabe's waist.

The night became a lot more interesting for Gabriel and he quickly lost concentration on his ex in favour of the gentle sucking motion Dean was performing on his bottom lip. The shorter man relaxed into Dean's hold, momentarily forgetting that this was supposed to be an act to spite the woman behind them and his tongue darted forward, begging for entrance into his friend's inviting mouth.

To his surprise, Dean was enthusiastic in granting his wishes and his groan was swallowed up by the emerald-eyed man. His friend's grip on him tightened and Gabriel's own hands wandered to his back, one sliding into short, soft hair and pulling gently.

The kiss turned possessive and Dean made a hungry noise in the back of his throat as he tugged his friend closer.

They pulled away fractionally to breathe and Gabriel's addled brain took in Dean's swollen, spit-slicked lips and glassy gaze and decided that it would be a great idea to see that look more often.

The taller man smiled with half-lidded eyes, but his mind soon caught up with him and he stared at Gabriel with a shocked (maybe even fearful?) expression before clearing his throat and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. One hand fell from Gabriel's waist and hovered uncertainly until it rested tensely on the table.

"As you can see, he doesn't pay me," began Dean, a barely noticeable hitch in his voice as he gestured awkwardly to the man perched on his lap.

"We don't have an agreement and I am certainly not just with him for his or his parents' money."

Kali floundered as her attention darted between the pair and she quickly stood up and strode away, a murderous scowl on her face; apparently unaware of Dean's strange behaviour.

The two men watched her waltz off before glancing at each other at exactly the same moment.

Dean flushed and turned away and Gabriel contemplated cupping his cheek and pressing a soft kiss to those plush lips.

Alas, the opportunity died as Dean croaked out "Umm... Gabriel?"

The blond sighed mentally and stood up, allowing blood to circulate back into his friend's legs.

"Thanks, again," he offered instead and Dean's head tilted curiously in his direction.

Gabriel jerked a thumb over his shoulder at his retreating ex.

"For standing up for me in front of the destroyer of worlds."

"Oh... No problem."

Liar. There was definitely a problem with what Dean did, like the reason of why he wasn't continuing what he started.

"No really. Not many people stick up for me like that."

Not many people have a mouth like that.

"I'm beginning to get that picture."

They let the subject drop and there was a loaded silence filled with a tension similar to when they met outside the hall, so Gabriel let his eyes focus on the bar.

"Hey, you want a drink?"

* * *

Dean had a high tolerance for alcohol unlike Gabriel, but that didn't mean he couldn't get drunk. It just meant that it took half an hour longer and a couple more tongue-loosening shots until they both felt the same warm buzz prickling at the back of their consciousness. 

Gabriel was a cuddly drunk and most people knew about it, so none of his brothers said anything when he draped himself over Dean and began to recall the story of when he'd dumped maple syrup over his father's trousers one day when he was seven and proceeded to pour feathers over the masterpiece, all because he'd heard his father screaming at Lucifer and Michael for something they hadn't actually done.

Dean chuckled warmly and let his hand rest over Gabriel's stomach as a waitress took away the tray of empty shot glasses.

The chef mewled happily and snuggled further into Dean's lap, which seemed to amuse the younger man.

"C'mon, Gabe, I think I need some fresh air," slurred Dean as he tried to shove Gabriel off. The shorter man grumbled but got to his feet uncertainly.

Dean soon followed and stumbled as the alcohol flowed deeper into his systems. They giggled and helped each other out to the hall's private grounds, where only the moon and stars provided a light source.

The crisp, fresh air sobered them slightly, but the alcohol was still clouding their brains and they leaned into each other for support.

"Beautiful night," hummed Gabriel quietly as he dragged his eyes away from the thousands of tiny stars to his friend.

"Hmm." Dean agreed as he sensed Gabriel's eyes on him and swivelled his head to look down at the older man.

The night was quiet and the sounds of the party were locked behind the fireproof side door they'd just come through. A cricket chirped and an owl hooted in the distance and Gabriel couldn't help but lean in and brush his lips against Dean's.

Dean's lips parted slightly, his eyes fluttering closed and when Gabriel pulled away, Dean chased him and nipped at his bottom lip.

Gabriel gasped and turned to fully face his friend, Dean quickly mirroring him and their noses bumped clumsily as they searched each other's mouths out.

Gabriel soon found himself being pinned against a wall and he threw his head back and groaned when Dean sucked at his throat. He tangled his fingers into Dean's hair and claimed his mouth again, one hand gripping his friend's shoulder as Dean pressed his body flush against Gabriel's, his hands on the wall either side of him. 

The kiss turned desperate as Dean rolled his hips against Gabriel's and the two nipped and sucked hungrily at each other lips for a few moments, before Dean rolled his hips again and Gabriel broke the kiss to moan lustfully.

"Dean..."

He was silenced by a ravishing of his mouth and the hand that wasn't gripping his friend's hair slid to his hip.

Dean shifted into the contact and curled his own hands around his friend's waist.

"Gabriel..."

Wanting to give Dean a taste of his own medicine, Gabriel bit and sucked the resulting mark at Dean's collar bone and he groaned loudly, his hips pushing harder than ever at Gabriel's.

"Need you," he whispered desperately and a spark of desire flared within Gabriel.

"Now!" Urged Dean when Gabriel didn't immediately respond.

"Not here," he panted as he trailed his mouth to Dean's exposed throat and his friend's head fell backwards in encouragement.

"Yours," moaned Dean, "Taxi."

Gabriel sucked at the tender flesh of his neck and eventually moved to nip at the strong jaw.

"Fine."

Dean gasped and reclaimed Gabriel's mouth, trapping his wrists above his head when his hands began to wander.

They pulled apart, breathless and Gabriel fumbled for his phone. As he was calling the taxi service, a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and soft lips pressed kisses against the shell of his ear whilst their owner whispered filthy words into his ear, describing in great detail what he was going to do to the shorter man when they got to his apartment.

Gabriel had to bite his tongue a few times to stop him from moaning down the receiver. For someone who'd never been with a guy before, Dean was proving to be a quick learner.

Ten minutes later (which seemed like only a few seconds with Dean's tongue down his throat), the taxi pulled up outside the hall and Dean and Gabriel tumbled in, never detaching from one another. If the driver disapproved, he never said anything and Gabriel made sure to pay him double when they got out.

They stumbled into the apartment and as Gabriel locked the door, Dean was pulling Gabriel's legs onto his hips and holding him against the wall. He rolled his hips roughly and Gabriel's mouth fell open in silent bliss. Dean took the opportunity to capture Gabriel's lips for the umpteenth time that night and Gabriel's hands tugged at the buttons of Dean's shirt once he'd rid him of his dinner jacket.

When he got half way down the shirt, Dean's eyes suddenly flew open and jerked Gabriel's hands away, shoving his friend off himself hurriedly.

Stunned, Gabriel stared at Dean and blinked when he saw the younger man trying to re-button his shirt, but having difficulties due to the panicked state he seemed to be in.

"Dean?" He croaked, his mind beginning to clear from its alcohol-induced fog now that he could see Dean's disturbing movements.

The younger man glanced upwards wildly as he pulled the fabric back over his chest, having no luck with the buttons and his gaze became fearful as he glanced from Gabriel to the door. He took a step back and looked terrified when Gabriel tried to follow him.

Concerned, but trying to keep calm, Gabriel held his hands up in a placating manner.

"It's alright. You don't need to be frightened. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."

Dean gulped and retreated, banging into Gabriel's book shelf as he did so and that's when Gabriel saw them.

_Scars._

Not thinking properly, Gabriel paced towards his cowering friend and Dean's eyes turned wide as he tried to bolt for the door, but Gabriel caught his wrist and pulled him back, ripping the shirt off him in determination, not caring if the last few buttons popped.

He gasped at the litany of scars streaking across his friend's chest. There were too many to count, some small and some larger and deeper. They criss-crossed in places, some looking painful even though Gabriel could tell they were very old. They never rose above the top of his shirt.

He traced his hands gently across some of the larger ones and Dean went rigid beneath him.

Gabriel followed one of the scars to below his belt and he frowned when he noticed a few scars doing a similar thing.

He unclasped the belt, ignoring Dean's sharp intake of breath and worked his friend's trousers off, the task made easy by his shoes and socks already being somewhere on the other side of the room.

When Dean was free of the trousers, Gabriel stared in shock at the pattern of scars lacing his thighs and hips.

He looked up to Dean's eyes and saw the fear in them, as if he was afraid of rejection when he was so vulnerable.

Gabriel's gaze shifted back to the scars and he touched a deep mark on his hip, silently asking what happened.

"He hid them well," murmured Dean and boiling anger surged through Gabriel as he immediately realised Dean was talking about his drunk father.

Dean's expression became sorrowful and he bent down to retrieve his shirt and pulled it to his chest, curling into himself insecurely when Gabriel's eyes snapped up to follow the movement.

He picked up his pants and was about to make his way over to the door, when Gabriel figured out what he was attempting and wrapped an arm around his waist. He pulled his friend to his chest, wincing when he saw that the scars continued onto his back and across the back of his legs and he felt Dean's muscle's tense.

He pressed a gentle kiss to one of the scars between Dean's shoulder blades, before moving to the next one and giving it the same treatment. He heard Dean gasp and the muscles shifted with each kiss, becoming more and more relaxed. 

He turned Dean around and began to kiss his chest, slowly moving to the next scar until he got to Dean's thighs. He paused and looked up, smiling when he saw how Dean's eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted in relief.

He stood up and at Dean's questioning glance, guided him to the bed. He peeled off his own clothes, down to his underwear and pushed Dean under the covers. Dean tilted his head curiously and Gabriel offered him a soft smile and pressed his lips to his friend's in a chaste kiss.

He then wormed his way to Dean's thighs and began to kiss each scar residing there, licking at them teasingly when he felt Dean relax completely. He grinned when Dean gasped and he lapped gently at the inside of his thigh. Dean whimpered and an intense feeling of protectiveness overcame Gabriel.

He slithered back up to Dean's mouth and claimed him again.

"Mine," he whispered fiercely and Dean shivered, one hand threading through Gabriel's hair and the other curling around his waist.

Gabriel let one hand wander over Dean's chest, mapping out each scar thoroughly, whilst the other rubbed soothing circles into his hip, caressing each mark that lay there.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to Dean's neck and his heart ached as the other man let out a quiet sob. 

He captured his friend's mouth again and let their tongues tangle lazily for a few minutes before Dean's grip tightened and he bucked his hips when Gabriel's hand moved to caress a scar on his inner thigh.

He stilled Dean's hips and pulled his head back, his mind clouding with desire when he saw Dean's eyes, glazed over with lust.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked breathlessly, growling when Dean nodded desperately. 

When he moved to slide off Dean's underwear, the younger man whined and glanced at Gabriel apologetically.

"I've never... I don't know what to do."

Gabriel smirked and pressed a kiss to his stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Dean looked startled, then laughed when he realised Gabriel was referring to the texts.

The sound died on his lips as he lost himself to Gabriel for the rest of the night.

* * *

Gabriel came back to consciousness at approximately four o'clock in the morning when the bed dipped to one side and the covers shifted. 

His mind was a little fuzzy from the after affects of the alcohol and it took a while for his vision to be able to focus correctly in the dark. 

There was a rather handsome man in his bedroom trying to put some trousers on.

Gabriel blinked sleepily as he watched the man bend down for his shirt and then sigh when he saw some of the buttons were missing.

The man looked to the door and his shoulders fell, as if defeated and he glanced back to the bed longingly, obviously not realising that Gabriel was awake.

The man trudged over to his socks and shoes that were for some reason in his living area and that's when the rest of the alcohol finally wore off and Gabriel bolted upright.

"Dean?"

The figure froze and glanced at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"What are you doing?"

Dean frowned and looked to the sock that was halfway on his foot.

"I mean where are you going?"

He ducked his head.

"Figured you'd want me gone before morning."

Gabriel tilted his head. "Why?"

"You seemed pretty drunk last night. Thought you wouldn't want to see your drunken one-night stand when you were sober."

Gabriel deflated as a sharp pain shot through his chest.

"One night stand?"

Dean frowned. "Isn't it? You always said you were lonely. You knew I was. Thought this was just a way for us both to forget for a night."

"...You... you showed me your..."

"I know. Sorry, guess I got a little caught up in the moment. It felt like you really cared. Forgot that it was probably just the alcohol... guess I lost myself a little bit."

"But...I thought..."

Dean cocked his head. "You thought what?"

Gabriel sunk back into the pillows, his head reeling. He really thought Dean had wanted him; had thought that the mechanic wanted to be touched and held like that every night. He certainly wanted to be held by Dean, wanted to be able to press kisses to Dean's lips whenever he felt like it, just because he could. He wanted to have what he never had with Kali and he wanted to give Dean what he couldn't have with Lisa. He had thought Dean had felt the same way.

From across the room, Dean sighed at the lack of response and continued pulling up his socks.

Terrified of letting an opportunity literally walk out of the door, Gabe threw off the covers, thankful he'd slipped his underwear back on after their late night activities and got to his feet.

"I meant it all!"

Dean's head snapped up and Gabriel gulped.

"I really did want you. It wasn't the alcohol, just like it isn't now. I suppose the alcohol gave me a little more courage, but I.... I wanted you so much. The way you stood up for me in front of my parents and Kali and the way you get along so well with my family. With the texts, you'd never even met me but you were willing to listen to me when I needed someone. You were always there when I needed you and now you think I was just using you to relieve some tension? 

"When you showed me all those scars, I was so furious with John Winchester that I wanted to go out and find him just to beat some sense into him, but you looked so afraid and I wanted to see you happy again... I would like to see you happy every day, if you'd give me the chance.

"I meant what I said last night... about you being beautiful. Seeing you so completely open and trusting... I've never had that with anyone and I think you've been a long time without it. 

"You said you never committed to anything after Lisa because you didn't think you'd be able to fall in love with anyone else... but I think it was because you didn't try. I think you were scared of getting close to someone and have them reject you. I think you were frightened of what people would say when they found out about your father and what he did to you, so you kept yourself hidden from everyone. 

"That's why you told me wasn't it? That text about your girlfriend and your uncle, it was a way to tell somebody without letting anyone close to you know what happened all those years ago. I was just a faceless number on your screen, so it didn't matter. 

"Well, you know what, Dean? I don't care what you look like under your shirt. You've helped me through so much, even when you barely knew me and if you think that last night was just some drunken mistake..." He trailed off as his voice began to hitch. He'd somehow crossed the floor from his bed to the couch where Dean was perched, staring up at him with wide, hopeful eyes, socks forgotten.

Gabriel had another surge of courage as he gently pushed Dean back against the couch and lowered himself onto his lap.

"I need you, Dean," he whispered sincerely and his hand hovered uncertainly over his friend's bare torso, silently asking permission to touch.

Dean seemed overwhelmed and he stared back at Gabriel with such a grateful expression that Gabe wanted nothing more than to hold him close and tell him how much he meant to him and how lucky he was to have such a fantastic friend.

The mechanic came to a decision, however and hauled Gabriel closer, smashing their lips together as he did so and a warmth flared through Gabriel's chest as he pressed closer to the younger man.

When they pulled apart, Dean rested his forehead on Gabriel's and closed his eyes in contentment.

"I need you too, Gabe. You've helped me more than you know. I didn't dare hope that I could have this again. Never even considered that you'd want it as well. I'm sorry."

Gabriel smiled and he stood up, offering his hand to Dean, who frowned confusedly.

"Clothes off and back into bed. It's just past four and I'm not fond of the idea of getting up right now."

Dean grinned and let himself be led back to the large, plush bed after he'd shucked his clothes.

When he climbed under the covers, Gabriel quickly attached himself to his side and wrapped his arms snuggly around him, his head resting on Dean's warm chest.

Gabriel practically purred when a hand curled around his waist and another tangled into his hair.

"Promise you won't leave?" Yawned Gabriel as he settled down.

Dean hummed quietly and relaxed, enjoying the feel of the other man on his body.

"I promise." 

* * * 

"C'mon, Dean! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Dean huffed as he stumbled out of the bathroom, tugging at the bow tie hung too tight around his neck.

"You know, last year you were dead set against going to a party concerning your parents and now you're practically dragging me out the door."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he fixed the other man's tie. 

"Yeah, well, things are a little different from last year."

"Oh? Like what?"

Gabriel glanced up at Dean's innocent face and smirked. He leaned up on his tip toes and pressed their lips together, enjoying how he could still make Dean hum in pleasure from such a simple action.

When they pulled apart Dean nodded. "Just checking."

Gabe rolled his eyes and pushed his lover towards the door, grabbing the Impala's keys as he did so.

Dean laughed when Gabriel tried to hop into the driver's seat and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Not a chance. Other side."

Gabriel frowned. "You've let me drive her before."

"Yeah, but we're going to your parents' party and Kali is going to be there, so we're going to do this right."

Gabriel grinned. "And they say chivalry is dead."

As they climbed into the car Dean smirked.

"Besides, if you think I'm letting you drive whilst you're practically laying an egg worrying about tonight, then you're as crazy as your psycho ex. You just sit there and concentrate on breathing properly."

Gabriel thumped him on the arm. 

When they arrived an hour later at the same hall they had met at the previous year, Dean locked the car and automatically curled his hand around his lover's waist. They strode through the threshold together and navigated their way to the same table they had last time they came. 

Gabriel was just about to sit down when he was surprised, once again, by Dean pulling out his chair and making sure he was comfortable, before taking his own seat.

From across the table Michael and Lucifer shared a knowing glance and Raphael shook his head good naturedly as Cas muttered something about Deja Vu. 

"Don't give me that look," chuckled Dean as he watched his lover's family roll their eyes at him. "You must know by now that I'm secretly a romantic at heart."

Cas laughed whilst Anna's eyes turned soft and she smiled at the pair longingly.

"Could've fooled me, Winchester."

Dean jumped as someone ruffled his hair non-too-gently and he glanced up to see his old friend, Jo smirking slyly at him, with Balthazar holding her waist and shrugging apologetically at him.

"Jo!"

She laughed pleasantly as he crushed her into a bear hug and Gabriel took some satisfaction in the way his parents glared over at their table, but did not move to stop the interaction.

"Alright, Dean. I think Jo would like to breath now."

Dean released her with a goofy grin and sat back down, watching as Balthazar pushed Jo's chair under the table for her.

"So, this is the loser you've been staying with," she said brightly as Gabriel turned to her in mock offence.

He held back a smile when a hand subtly slid over his thigh.

"Yeah, I'm only with him for the parties," winked Dean and Gabriel shoved his shoulder.

"Last year's sounded fantastic," commented Jo. "I heard there was this weirdo who embarrassed Mr. Novak right in the middle of the party by exposing his affair with the secretary. I also heard that the same weirdo defended this other moron in front of his mother and then snook off with the moron to have hot sex in the back of a taxi."

Lucifer choked on his water and Michael's eyes went wide. Raphael had blushed a deep shade of red and Castiel turned to Gabriel.

"You never told us that part of the story!"

Balthazar's shoulder's shook with laughter and Anna was grinning conspiratorially behind her glass, fist bumping with Jo under the table.

Gabriel shrugged. "You never asked."

Dean laced his fingers with the shorter man's under the table and Gabriel relaxed against his shoulder.

Castiel, playing the role of supportive little brother to the best of his ability, put a hand to his mouth and gagged.

The rest of the table snickered and conversation flowed easily for just over two hours.

Then the speeches were made, Lucifer booing when their father stepped up to the podium and proceeding to play the 'Jaws'  
theme tune on his phone every time his father started a new sentence, much to the amusement of their table and the disgust of Kali.

When the speeches were over and everybody began to mingle, Gabriel caught Kali stalking towards Dean and himself and nodded towards her to let his lover know what was going on.

Dean quickly glanced at her and winked at Gabriel, entwining their hands together plainly for her to see.

"Good evening, Kali," began Dean with forced politeness and he rubbed his thumb sensually over Gabe's knuckles, making sure she could see it.

Her mouth twisted into an appalled sneer. 

"Still slogging it out with the slob, I see."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, sweetheart."

Kali's eyes widened and she glared at Dean. 

"What are your rates, Dean? I'm just dying to know."

"Probably the same as yours. Where is your latest customer, by the way? Odin, was it? Haven't seen him around."

Her mouth tightened into a thin line and she flicked her hair nonchalantly.

"It didn't work out."

Gabriel snickered. "You charge him too much?"

"He wasn't my type," she hissed.

"I bet he was someone else's though."

"Shut up," she snarled and Gabriel couldn't help but think back to the first night when he'd received a text from Dean.

"Reminds me of someone I know," he mused with a pointed glance at her.

She stood motionless as if reconsidering that night and Dean saw it as the perfect opportunity to show her just exactly what she'd thrown away. He turned Gabriel around until they were facing each other and pressed his lips tenderly to his lover's. He sucked gently on Gabriel's bottom lip, making sure that Kali could see every little movement and then his tongue darted out, requesting entrance into Gabe's mouth, which was gladly granted. He cupped the back of Gabriel's neck, making a show of claiming his mouth with every slow slide of tongue over his lover's.

Gabriel's eyes had fluttered closed, but Dean shifted his focus to Kali, pulling the smaller man flush with his body as he broke away from Gabriel's mouth to suck possessively at his throat. Gabriel groaned unabashedly and clutched at Dean's shoulders, not caring that his ex was staring at them.

Dean finally pulled his head away, but kept Gabriel pressed against his body and when the shorter man turned to his ex, she had her mouth hanging open and her face had changed to a particular shade of scarlet. 

She stared at Dean and it looked like they were having some sort of stand-off, before Dean rolled his hips against Gabriel's and she gasped as Gabe moaned.

A few angry tears threatened to spill from her eyes when she saw her ex's lustful expression and her mind flashed back to a time when he'd looked at her like that. She thought about how Odin had left her for a younger woman, only interested in sex and a flash of guilt passed through her heart when she remembered how much Gabriel had loved her so long ago and how she had just thrown it away.

Her realisation had come too late though as now Gabriel stood in someone else's arms and this new lover didn't look like he'd be giving Gabriel up too soon.

Dean shook his head in pity and jerked his head towards the other end of the room.

"Off you go," he said quietly, holding Gabriel closer and a single tear slipped down her face as she turned on her heel and silently walked away.

Gabriel watched her go curiously as he wondered just what Dean had managed to convey in actions alone to have such a meaningful affect.

He felt a pair of eyes staring at him and he looked up to see Dean smiling at him adoringly.

He pressed a sweet kiss to Gabriel's lips and the chef melted into his lover's arms, thankful they were hidden by the shadows in the corner of the room.

"I love you," whispered Dean against his lips and Gabriel's eyes widened; they'd never said that to each other before.

He pulled away and watched as fear briefly flickered in those forest eyes. Gabriel smiled warmly and rested his head against  
Dean's chest, his arms tightening around the mechanic's shoulders.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I would love for people to give me prompts (I will do anything except Wincest) so feel free to comment with one! :) Have a good day!


End file.
